1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a passcode generating method, and more particularly, to a passcode operating system for protecting user authentication information from external hacking, a passcode apparatus, and a super-passcode generating method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a common method for user authentication, a password authentication method is being used. The password authentication method stores a password initially inputted from a user, compares a user inputted password to the previously stored password whenever needed, and when they are identical, and determines that the password authentication is successful. Also, technology for authenticating a user using a touch pattern set by the user, evolved from a traditional password authentication method, was disclosed.
It is general for users to generate a password through a combination of information easy to memorize. However, such a password can be easily guessed based on user information (for example, a birthday, a telephone number, etc.).
Accordingly, site operators enhance user authentication through a secondary authentication means such as, for example, a mobile communication terminal, a public authentication certificate, and the like. However, a user authentication method using a secondary authentication means has disadvantages of relatively high costs and user inconvenience involved with having to input secondary authentication information.